


Please, Daddy...

by RigorMorton



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Jerome, Daddy Kink, Dom Jerome, Dress Up, F/M, Lap Sex, One Shot, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a serious daddy kink, and usually go for much older men, but just recently you had fallen for the charms of the ginger haired leader of the MANIAX, Jerome Valeska. He's only ten years older than you, but too hot and good in bed to kick to the curb, so you decide to dress and act younger to make you feel more like his sweet little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Daddy...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, is not implying underage. This was a prompt from an anonymous Tumblr user, so I left the age ambiguous, but I did not write this with an underage reader in mind. Hope you guys enjoy.

You sat in the chair in front of your vanity mirror, giving yourself another once over, to make sure you looked cute enough for Daddy Jerome. You stared at your reflection feeling very pleased with yourself. You had never looked more adorable, or young for that matter.

Your hair up in high, curled pigtails - a pink ribbon tied around each tail, extra blush so your cheeks are nice and rosy - brown eyeliner freckles dotted onto them, fake manga eyelashes making those big gorgeous y/e/c pop, and last but not least that cute, frilly, white, baby doll nightie.

You were confident daddy was gonna take one look at you and shoot his load, right then and there. You couldn't help but giggle at the thought. Boy, did you look cute doing so, too.

Daddy Jerome was only ten years older than you, but he was the most gorgeous man you'd ever laid eyes on. So instead of ditching him for an older man to fulfill your daddy needs, you figured you'd just make yourself look and act younger. So far, you were pulling it off nicely. Something was missing though. You pouted your lips and rested your cheek on your fist, trying to think of what you could add to spice it up even more…. 

"I got it!" You said with a pleased grin.

You dug through your purse, past all the makeup and old receipts and pulled out a bright pink, bubblegum flavored lollipop. You held it up and smiled - realizing what a nice touch this would bring, before tearing away the wrapper and slipping it into your mouth - that overly sweet taste of bubblegum rushing your mouth.

You watched yourself in the mirror, rolling it around in your mouth, from cheek to cheek - the pop clanking against your teeth.

This was it…you looked perfect. You leaned in closer to the mirror and gave yourself a wink.

Suddenly you jumped in excitement when you heard the key in the door. A pleased grin crossed your overly made up face - full of mischief - lollipop stick hanging out the side of your mouth. Daddy was home. You ran into the living room, eager to greet him. You wanted to be the first thing he saw when he opened the door.

You stood in the middle of the living room - hands gripping the bottom of your nightie, twirling - rolling your lollipop around in your mouth - eyes locked on the opening door.

You can't help but smile when that handsome, ginger daddy of yours steps into the apartment and his mouth falls open at the sight of you. He stopped dead in his tracks and immediately gave you the updown. His eyes starting at your perfectly pedicured feet - toes painted a shiny pastel pink- and slowly made their way up your legs, to the bottom of that short little nightie that fell just below the top of your thighs, so if you raised your arms up, he'd get a peek at those sweet, little white undies you were wearing.

As those big green eyes of his travelled up farther till they met with yours, the hungry look he was giving you as that wicked tongue of his, grazed over his own lips, made your clit twitch just a bit and you felt yourself clinch and begin to tingle.

That wicked grin making its way across that perfectly chiseled face of his was not helping. God that grin drove you crazy. The way those lips curved widely upward, and those little lines in the corner of his mouth that looked almost like parentheses around his lips when he smiled… it was mind numbingly hot.

"Hi, daddy." You said smiling, - lollipop in the side of your cheek.

"Well hello, dolly." Your daddy said smirking. "Y/N, were you a good girl while daddy was gone?" He raised his eyebrow up at you, and crossed his arms. 

You nodded your head smiling, your hands behind your back, rocking back and forth on the balls of your feet. "Oh yes, daddy. I was. I cleaned the entire apartment, and then got myself all prettied up, just for you."

Daddy Jerome walked over to the dining room table, and pulled out one of the chairs, before sitting down in it. He put his knees together and patted his left thigh with his hand. "Then come over here and let daddy give you your reward." 

You didn't hesitate. Not for a second. You ran right over and hopped up, in your daddy's lap, straddling his legs - one leg dangling on each side of his. Your teeth bit down around the stick of your lollipop when you felt the top of his thighs pressing against your pussy, causing it to throb and clench again. 

The handsome red head's eyes locked with yours, as he forced your legs open by spreading his own apart. You threw your arms around his shoulders and held on tightly, as you watched his hand slip down in between his legs and come up in between yours, stroking the crotch of your panties that were already developing a small wet spot.

Your daddy grinned with delight when he felt your wetness seep through your undies, onto his fingers, which of course made you even more wet.

God, that tingle you felt when that warm hand rubbed over your swelling clit. You bit your bottom lip and moaned softly - the wet spot on your panties growing larger with every stroke of his hand.

You felt your wet underwear being pushed to the side, and one of those long fingers of your daddy's teasingly flick over the very beginning of your entrance. 

That tease. He knew that drove you crazy which was exactly why he did it. He curled the tip of his middle finger, picking up speed, eliciting a louder moan from your lips and making that wet flicking noise that made you, just want to melt into his lap.

He slipped that long finger of his inside and wiggled it around before thrusting it in and out of you as hard as he could, making you hang onto his shoulders for dear life as he bounced you up and down on his lap wildly - his finger as far in as it can go, you felt his knuckles rutting against you - smacking you every time his finger drove it home again.

He worked that long finger, deep inside you - his thumb circling over your swollen clit, making you clench down around his finger.

You were so close now. You felt that tingle rearing its head, about to take you over. You squeezed his shoulders tighter - digging your nails into them, and bit down hard on the stick of your lollipop, and just as that sweet tingle was about to spread it's way through your entire nether region, daddy Jerome stopped and slipped his finger out of you, making you gasp, in shock at the sudden loss of contact.

You looked up at him, with those big puppy eyes, full of disappointment. Oh no he didn't. You weren't having that, so you tried to squeeze your legs together tightly, knowing that you just needed a touch more friction to send you over the edge, but unfortunately, daddy Jerome was stronger. He stiffened his legs so you couldn't bring them closed.

You gave him a dirty look and tried to reach down and touch yourself but he quickly grabbed you, holding your wrists together tightly. You hissed in pain, from the pressure of his stern, tight grip.

"Uh, uh, uh." He wagged his finger at you. "You cum, when I say you do. I'm the boss, remember?"

You nodded your head in agreement - your hands still in his painful grip.

"Say it…say, you're the boss, daddy." He commanded angrily through gritted teeth.

"You're the boss, daddy." You managed to murmur, with the lollipop still in your mouth.

He nodded his head, grinning. "That's a good girl." He let go of your hands and could now feel yourself coming down from the edge of orgasm. Damn…so close.

"Y/N… that was very naughty. You know better than that." He scolded. "Now you must be punished for that little stunt. Stand up, and take off your panties, and come lie across my lap."

You knew what that meant… a spanking. Daddy Jerome gave brutal ones too. They were bittersweet. This mix of pain and pleasure, and even when they stung pretty bad, it got you really hot. 

You stood up and did as you were told, sliding your now wet, white, panties down your legs, and stepping out of them - tossing them over your shoulder.

You walked over to your daddy, Jerome and lay face down on your stomach across his lap. You shuddered as a cool breeze hit your bare bottom when you felt him lift the skirt of your nightie up to the the small of your back.

You bit back down on your lollipop stick and scrunched your face, in anticipation - gripping at his calf with your right hand. 

Daddy, Jerome brought his hand down, fast and hard, and you audibly yelped as that wonderful sting flushed over your right, ass cheek. 

"Thank you, daddy. May I have another?" You knew the drill.

You felt his big, warm hand gently rub over your now reddening ass. A soft moan left your lips. It felt so good….so soothing, but you knew that sweet relief would be short lived.

Sure enough, that swift hand came down again, right on the same spot that was already swollen and throbbing. That brutal hand came over you like a big stinging slap of euphoria. You savored that delightful sting - the delightful warmth - the delightful vibrations that it sent through the whole region, of that burning flesh that was now a part of you.

It hurt so good, but God daddy spanked hard. So hard, you weren't sure if you could handle another, at least not in the same spot again. Not to mention your pussy was still swollen from being so aroused and not receiving the gratification that you so desperately needed.

When daddy Jerome lifted his arm up high once again, ready to deliver another brutal slap to your already burning ass, you begged for mercy.

"I'm sorry, daddy." You cried, trembling just a bit. "Let me make it up to you. Please, daddy.."

Jerome let out a sigh, and drummed his fingers on your aching ass. "Hmm...sit up." He commanded.

"Yes, daddy." You sat up and straddled his lap again, wincing when your sore ass cheek brushed against his pants.

He stroked the side of your face lovingly. "Give me your lollipop."

You nodded your head, and slipped it out of your mouth. As you held it up to your daddy, he wrapped his lips around it, taking it out of your hand and into his mouth.

"That's a good girl." He said giving you that wide eyed look. 

You knew what he meant when he told you to give him your lollipop. Daddy wanted to put something else in your mouth, and you were more than happy to oblige.

There wasn't much in life, you loved more than sucking on your daddy's fat cock, and just the thought alone made your pussy, swell and throb with arousal. 

You bit your lip, watching him undo his pants, reaching into those now tented up boxers and pulling out that juicy cock.

You wrapped your hand around it first - running your thumb over the pre-cum beading on the head. He was so hard and warm in your hand, and you couldn't help but smirk just a bit, feeling it slide against your palm as you stroked it softly.

As hot as that was, feeling it in your hand was not enough. You wanted it in your mouth..no, not wanted…needed.

You crawled off your daddy Jerome's lap, and squatted down on your knees, in between his legs. Your eyes widened with delight, and you licked your lips eagerly, before taking at least three inches of it into your mouth - letting out a long, soft moan the instant it touched your tongue. You felt your mouth come alive when you tasted the saltiness of his cock, rolling around in it. 

You rolled your tongue all over your daddy's cock in a trance of heavenly pleasure - moaning and moaning, as that hard, fleshy weight filled your mouth.

You looked up at your daddy watching his eyes squeeze shut, and his face strain with pleasure. The sound of his elongated moans, and knowing you were responsible for them, along with the slurping sounds coming from your drooling mouth, made your wet pussy clench and tingle, but you didn't dare reach down to touch yourself. You had to save it for daddy.

 

You didn't know exactly why, but sucking on your daddy's big cock, just made you so hot. Every time your lips slid back down that hard shaft, you clenched, feeling that squishy wet feeling down in between your legs, as you became more and more aroused.

Daddy Jerome opened his eyes and looked down at you with approval. He ran his hand over the top of your head, and you could see by the look in his eye, that he truly appreciated the way you were licking and sucking on his cock - giving it your undivided attention. Like pleasing him, was your only reason for living.

You made sure to lock eyes with him, and let out a long "mmmmmm….," just to make sure he knew how much sucking him, satisfied you.

"That's a good girl." He hissed. "I think you deserve another reward. He patted his lap once more, and you slid your lips back up his shaft, giving one last suckle to the tip, before coming off his cock with a pop.

He held his hand out, and slipped it around your wrist to - pulling you up to your feet, just to pull you back down to his lap.

You straddled his legs once more - your pussy throbbing with anticipation of your reward. Daddy Jerome took the lollipop out of his mouth, and you opened your up, for him to place it back inside.

He reached down, wrapping his hand around his own cock, and rubbed the round head of it over your clit, sending a tingling warmth over your entire lower half. You gasped and dug your nails into the top of his shoulders. Your pussy so wet, and swollen, and dying for the sensation of flesh against it.

He slowly ran the swollen tip from the bottom of your entrance, up in between your labia, and back up to the top, over your throbbing bundle of nerves - making you shudder and heave in his lap.

"You want it inside you?" He asked with a straight and stern face. You nodded your head, still gasping.

"Than say it. Say, Daddy… I want your cock inside me."

God, hearing him ask you to repeat those words just made you ache for it even more. "Oh, daddy please… I want your cock inside me. Please, oh God…"

That wickedly pleased grin spread across his face, and he seemed very pleased with himself as he placed the head of his cock at your entrance. You lowered yourself down on it, impaling yourself on it, gasping as that fat head forced itself into your tight, swollen hole, and slid all the way up inside you, scraping against your inner walls on the way up.

You wrapped your arms tighter around those strong shoulders, his full length buried deep inside you. You wrapped your legs around his waist and started to grind. You felt his hands grab onto your hips as he matched your rythym.

The walls of your insides clinched around his cock tightly - choking it and making him groan and hiss. You rutted yourself against him, wildly - his lower stomach slapping against your clit with every forward thrust.

"Oh, daddy…" you gasped - your nails digging deep into his back through the fabric of his shirt. That familiar warmth starting to pool up in your lower stomach, clit, and entrance. So close, yet again. You found yourself hoping and praying he'd let you finish this time. You couldn't take another tease like the last one. You were swollen and aching. That would just be cruel. 

You were dripping wet, making it all the more easy to slide up and down that monster cock of daddy's, hearing the slurpy squishy sound of your cum soaked walls chocking the life out of it, making daddy moan - feeling his hot breath in your face as you clenched against his swelling cock.

That warm pooling in your lower half, became stronger as your daddy's cock slid in and out of you. "Aaahhh, yes, daddy.." You cried as your orgasm hit you - your walls spasming around daddy Jerome, making him groan loudly as his warmth filled you - splattering against your walls - filling you up with his hot, sticky seed.God, you loved that feeling. That warm trickle, running back out of you - the satisfaction of knowing how much you pleased your daddy, made you smile, biting your lip.

Daddy Jerome held you close, and you felt his heartbeat against your chest - fast and loud, just like your own. He placed a soft kiss on your lips, and lightly pet the side of your face. "Now, that's my good girl…"

**Author's Note:**

> I know, that was dirty and wrong...ain't it grand ;)


End file.
